You're More Than I Deserve!
by mysterious.dark.side.of.moon
Summary: Bella,Alice and Rosalie have always been the beautiful nobody's, walking the halls of Folks High School unnoticed. The Cullen boys are the hottest bad boys in the school. What will happen when Alice and Rosalie throw Bella a Masqurade birthday party?
1. Surprise

_**Chapter 1. Birthday Surprise:**_

"Happy Birthday Bella!" was the first sound I heard when I woke up. Standing in front of me were my girls. The curtains were open revealing the beautiful day. "Thanks guys but im really tired!" I said sleepily. "Get up have a cold shower and get moving. We have the best day planned for you!!" Rosalie commented. I groaned, wanting more sleep. "Oh come on, be fair. We planned this for like ever!!" complained Alice. "Fine" was my only reply. I loved my girls, we were so close we could pass off as sisters, but sometimes they are so stubborn. But then of course I cant talk. I smiled to myself.

The cold shower was really refreshing, and definitely woke me up. I put on my cutest outfit and shoved all the cash my mum gave me for my birthday into my new Guess purse.

"Ok im ready, now what do you have planned?" I asked nervously. My girls are known for their wild ideas.

"It's a surprise. If we told you, we'd have to kill you!" Rosalie answered.

Yeah, as if I hadn't heard that one before I thought to myself.

Rosalie drove us to the city, the music pumping loudly out of her flash, red, Aston Martin convertible.

We drove to one of the top hair and beauty salons in the city.

"Seriously, I think you should tell me what's going on now" I pleaded, with my best puppy face, even though I knew it wouldn't fool them. We had known each other since year 7.

"It's the big 17, we got to do something special" replied Alice with a big smile. I looked at their amused faces, worried!

"Ok, we'll tell you part of it, just to shut you up!" I knew Alice would give in. "We are taking you for a pampering session and shopping spree." She smiled.

But I knew them too well! I knew there was something else.

This time I decided to keep my mouth shut! Don't ask me why!

We went into Royals Hair Salon, and that was it. I was no longer in control. Rosalie and Alice were telling the hairdresser what they wanted him to do with my hair. He looked at me confused. He must have been wondering why I had no say in this. So was I.

Alice and Rosalie had their hair done as well. Alice, her usual spikes and Rosalie had her hair in tight curls. My hair was in curls as well, but they were a lot looser.

Then it was time for make-up. It felt like hours until everything was finished. I breathed a sigh of relief when the make-up artist told me I was finished.

"This is so much fun!" piped Alice, a massive smile crossing her face.

I had to admit though, this was fun.

"What's next? I asked enthusiastically.

"Shopping" answered Alice, even more excited than before.

We walked into all the designer shops, but I was surprised that every time we walked straight to the formal section. Alice and Rosalie had to help me because as you can imagine it would have been extremely hard because I didn't know what occasion we were dressing for.

We must have tried on a million dresses until we all ended up with 5 choices. "This is so hard!" Rosalie complained. "I can't choose.

"If only I could know what the occasion is, I might be able to decide." I said hopefully. I crossed my fingers, praying they would cave.

"I have a better idea, let's ask the staff!" smiled Alice. "Better yet, let's give them a fashion show." "That sounds awesome, let's do it!" said Rosalie.

Before I could even open my mouth, Alice had run off to fetch the shop staff. This was going to be so embarrassing.

Thirty seconds later, Alice came back with 4 staff members. "Rosalie are you sure about this?" I asked, but she was already getting into her first dress. "Ok, stand over there and tell us which ones you like best." Alice ordered the staff. Rosalie was ready.

The fashion show went on for about half an hour. I just kept wondering if the staff was going to get in trouble but as I glanced at the door I saw a sign hanging on it reading: _**Out for lunch, back in 1 hour**_

After an applause from our audience (which made me blush), it took us about fifteen minutes to deliberate which ones were the best.

In the end Rosalie had a beautiful red dress. The back was a corset with a massive cut down the leg. She finished off the outfit with black stilettos.

Alice had a purple strapless gown with a dark hue ribbon under the bust and white, peep toe stilettos. I got a halter neck gown in midnight blue and silver strappy stilettos. The neckline was a bit too low for me but the girls insisted so I gave up! It had a square clip in the middle to hold the fabric.

By the time we were finished, I was exhausted. We had lunch in this fancy restaurant. Its was delicious.

"Ok, I think its time to get ready" Alice remarked with a big smile on her face, after we had finished.

"Ready for what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ok, we might as well tell you, since it's only 3 hours away." said Rosalie.

I looked at the clock on the far wall in the restaurant. It read 4:00 pm.

"We are having a masquerade birthday party, and the whole grade is coming" said Alice enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious!" I nearly shouted. I could feel people staring at me thinking im crazy but I didn't care. "That is so cool! I cant believe it, you guys are awesome!" I squealed. I was really excited now.

"We knew you'd love it!" Rosalie said happily. They both looked really proud of each other.

_I am so lucky to have friends like these!___

Rosalie drove us to her house.

The butler answered the door, "Hello Miss Rosalie, welcome home!" he said formally with a big smile.

"Hello Jay, the guests will be arriving soon. As soon as they come please let them in." Rosalie replied. "Off course, Madame."

We rushed up stairs and got ready. After about 2 hours the guests stared arriving.


	2. Cullen Boys

_**Chapter 2: Cullen Boys**_

There was a knock on the door. It was Jay, Rosalie's butler.

"Madame's, all your guests have arrived!" he said politely.

"Thankyou Jay, we will be making our entrance in five minutes" giggled Rosalie.

"This is going to be the best night ever!" said Alice excitedly.

"And it's all for our best friends birthday. Only because we love her so much!" smiled Rosalie. "Your guys are the best sisters a girl could ask for" I replied.

"Ok, we all look hot so let's go" Alice said.

"Wait" remarked Rosalie, "We forgot our masks." We rushed to the end of the room and put them on. "Ok, are we ready now?" asked Alice.

"Yep, I think we're good!" I replied.

As we walked out of the room, we all linked arms and walked to the top of the princess stair case. If couldn't believe how many people came.

We waited a few seconds and then started descending the stairs. All eyes were on us! I was a bit uncomfortable, but the girls seemed to be enjoying the attention. I could feel my face turning red as I saw all the people I had been avoiding at school, staring at me. This was not the best time to be embarrassed. While our whole grade was watching us!

At school we managed to stay under the raider, so people wouldn't notice us. I liked that plan. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. If I fell over, and my mask fell off, that would be the end of everything.

As we were half way down the stairs everyone started singing happy birthday to me. Now I could feel my face heating up even more.

_Great! _I thought to myself.

I could see that a few people were laughing. I knew why. They must have thought it was funny going to a birthday party, and not even knowing who they were singing Happy Birthday to. I didn't blame them, I would be laughing to.

We made it to the end of the stair case.

All of a sudden the doors swung open and were loudly slammed back into place. At the entrance stood three guys. I recognised them straight away. How could I not, they were the hottest guys in the **whole ** school, seniors(year 12), and always seemed to be in trouble.

I couldn't believe they came to **my** party.

All the guests were just staring at them. One of them, I remembered, is called Emmett. He looked so hot in his jeans and tuxedo jacket, which showed off his remarkable body. His hair was black and cropped, and I think he had the biggest muscles of all the guys in the school. Opposite him was Jasper. He was tall with blonde hair, less muscly than Emmett, but he was more than average. He wore skinny jeans, a long sleeved shirt, rolled up to the elbows and a black tie. Both of them were the hottest guy's id ever seen, but my eyes would not leave the boy in the middle. He had bronze coloured hair and like the others, a great body. He wore jeans like the other two and a long sleeved shirt rolled up to the elbows and unbuttoned to about half his chest. I knew straight away, he was Edward.

All three of them were supposedly brothers. Well they were all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme.

They were all different, and yet I couldn't help but notice certain similarities between them. They all wore total black, including the mask. Though that wasn't what caught my attention. All three of them had liquid topaz eyes and were as pale as snow. I couldn't believe it.

Edwards's eyes skimmed the room, and landed on me. He held my gaze for nearly a minute and then to my horror he smiled the most, sexy crooked smile that made my heart stop beating. He started walking towards me. I could feel my whole body sweating, and my face burning bright red. I wanted to run, but his eyes never left mine so I was "hooked".

To my relief he lost me in the crowd. The mixture of shock and relief must have been very vivid on my face because when I turned around both Alice and Rosalie were staring at me. "Are you ok?" inquired Alice. "You look really nervous. And sweating is making it even more obvious!" "Yeah, im fine! You know me, always stressing!" I tried to laugh, but it just came out like a hysterical yelp! I could see the worry on their faces. I tried to distract them.

"Hey, you know that, that group of guys have been checking you two out the whole time!" I pointed across the room to a group of guys leaning against the wall. I didn't recognise them.

"Really?! Their hot!" Rosalie pointed out the obvious.

"But im not interested in them. The Cullen boys look so dam sexy, I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself tonight" she laughed.

That was exactly something Rosalie would say, I thought to myself. Out of the three of us she was always the most open and most sexual when it came to relationships. Me and Alice still took things very seriously, but more in private. It wasn't a public display for us.

The party was really good. We danced for hours and ate so much I thought I was going to burst. After all the guests had left, and I had opened my presents, Rosalie suggested a midnight swim. We all agreed. ……………………………………….

"But I didn't bring my bikini!" protested Alice. Rosalie gave her a dark look. "So what, you can wear mine." "Let's not argue ladies" I tried to settle things. "We are not arguing" snapped Rosalie, "Alice, is just being stubborn and trying to make excuses!"

"Alice do you mind wearing Rosalie's, is there a problem?" I asked gently. "No, but.." Alice replied. "Then what is it?" Rosalie cut her off. "Oh, never mind." she said.

I didn't quite understand what was going on, it must have been something between Alice and Rosalie. Something that had happened when I wasn't around. I didn't want to ruin the night so I didn't purse them any further. Rosalie, still fuming, stalked back into the house. Alice and me followed without another word.


	3. Pool Fun

**Chapter 3. Pool Fun**

"I'll put some music on." Rosalie ran to the radio and put in Britney Spears' new album, Circus, into the monster sound system. Me and Alice just smiled at each other.

Rosalie jumped into the pool. We were already in. "A midnight swim is never complete without boys" Alice complained with a sad expression on her face. I just laughed.

"Ok, this is my favourite song, so shhh!" I said. 'Womanizer' was playing full blast. Because it was so loud we didn't hear the door leading to the yard open or close.

We were laughing and playing around when all of sudden, three angelic figures appeared infront of us. "Dam!" I herd the word escape Rosalie's mouth! I was thinking the same thing.

"Mind if we join you?" asked a smooth velvety voice. "Aaaaa…., yeah…, of course, sure" I managed to say. I felt utterly idiotic.

"Great!" I could tell the person was laughing.

All of a sudden, the lights went on, and now I could see their faces. It was the Cullen boys. I couldn't peel my eyes away, until Rosalie kicked me.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked rubbing my leg.

"Um, I just saved you from making a complete fool of yourself. Your tongue was practically about to fall out of your mouth! " She whispered. I started to blush. "We're going to have some fun with this, aren't we ladies" Rosalie said with a huge smile.

"Ok Alice, who do you want?"

"Jasper!" she replied. The excitement was so obvious in her voice.

"Ok, this is what you do!" Rosalie said in her 'let's get down to business' tone.

"Get out of the pool, and sneak around them. When Jasper is on the edge of the pool, jump on his back and rap your legs around him. Then whisper 'boo' very lightly in his ear and cover his eyes with your hands, ok?" "Yep, sounds perfect!" she smiled.

"Ok, Bella, I already know you want Edward!" she laughed

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep, anyway, this is what you do. Swim to the edge of the pool and just start flirting. Then find a way to pull him into the pool. Use your imagination and be really seductive."

"I'll do my best." I said unhopefully.

I had a feeling this wasn't going to work. Anyway, why would a guy like Edward Cullen be interested in me. I mean, I don't think he ever noticed me at school.

"Me, well I have a little surprise for Emmett." she said smugly.

"Now, positions".

What happened next was such a blur!

I swam over to the edge of the pool and propped myself on the side.

"Hey, im Bella." I said with my winning smile.

"Hey Bella, im Edward. Happy Birthday by the way." he laughed.

"I know, and….thanks. So are you coming in or what?"

I bit my lip, and lifted myself a bit more out of the water so he could see more of my body.

"If you don't mind." He laughed again.

"Oh course I don't, but um.. are you going swimming in you shirt?"

"Well, I was playing on taking it off!"

"You need help?" I asked, biting my lip again.

I didn't understand where I was getting all this confidence from. I mean, at school I found it really hard to talk to hot guys. But hot doesn't even begin to describe Edward and his brothers.

"Yeah why not" he laughed again, but this time I could hear his brothers laugh too.

I pushed myself further up the side of the pool and started unbuttoning his shirt. He just kept laughing. It was a little embarrassing. When I was nearly finished unbuttoning his shirt, I ran my wet hand up his bear chest and crabbed the collar of his shirt. With all my might I pulled him into the pool. His brothers burst out laughing. My girls and me joined in.

As Edward was coming up he grabbed my legs and shoved me onto his shoulders. I yelled out 'o my god!' I didn't see that one coming. I tried to push myself off him, but his unbelievably strong grip held me in place. Now it was Alice's turn. She ran behind Jasper, while he and Emmet were still laughing, and jumped onto his back. She put her tiny hands over his eyes and breathed a 'boo' into his ear. He wrapped his strong arms around her legs and placed them onto his waist and then jumped into the pool.

Finally it as Rosalie. I turned around to see her on the side of the pool sitting with one leg over the other. She was looking at Emmett with a cheeky smile, and he was just staring back. She had all her weight on one hand and was twirling her hair in the other. She beckoned him with one finger. I could hear Emmett stop breathing, and his mouthed drop, but only for a second. He realised what he was doing and composed himself. Rosalie looked pleased. Then a smirk appeared on Emmett's face and he walked towards her.

He bent over her, and she just looked back innocently.

"You know its not good to tempt me when im not tame." He smiled.

"Hmmm, you look pretty tame to me." Rosalie bit he lip.

All of a sudden he grabbed her and pulled her into the pool.

This all seemed so natural to Rosalie. I, on the other hand had no idea, what to do now. I struggled under Edwards grip, but he just laughed at my poor attempt. Out of the blue he went under and pulled me off his shoulders. I opened my eyes, not caring about the chlorine stinging my eyes, and saw him staring at me. At the same time we both resurfaced, but this time our bodies were touching. He gently, but at the same time impatiently, wrapped one arm around my waist, and placed his hand on my cheek. I was shocked at how cold his skin was. At first I thought it was the water. I shuttered under his touch and he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry about that." He said it like if he had just stabbed me in the heart. There was pain in his voice. This scared me. How could he care so much about me being **cold**! From what I'd heard he didn't care about anyone except his family and himself. I smiled back, stilled dazzled by his inhumanly, beautiful features. "No, no its okay. I liked it!"

He didn't seem convinced. I had this sudden urge to comfort him, and tell him he was stupid for worrying about me. I leaned in and…..

"Madame, your parents are home, they would like to formally wish Miss Bella a happy birthday." said Jay.

Dam, perfect timing. Im the unluckiest person in the world.

I looked up to Edward and he was fighting a smile. I could feel my face heat up again. "I got to go. But I see you later right?" I asked. "Yep, for sure." He laughed. I quickly got out of the pool, and wrapped myself in the closest towel. I wanted to get out of here, before Edward could she my tomato red face.

I saw Alice and Jasper kissing passionately and then break off, trying to catch their breath. Well more like Alice was trying, Jasper seemed fine. He must have done this many times before. Rosalie finished making out with Emmett, and slid out of the pool. She too, was out of breath. Alice was by my side smiling widely. Rosalie walked up to us smiling too. We stared walking off, but Rosalie stopped us. "Wait a sec, but watch this!" She skipped back to Emmett and gave him one last kiss. "See you tomorrow" she whispered. As she moved from his lips she traced his body with her hands. He flexed his perfect muscles, with a smug look on his face. As she reached the top of his boxers, she grabbed them and pulled them to the ground and ran back to us giggling. Edward and Jasper started laughing like crazy and as the three off us ran back to the house we joined in.


	4. The One

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. To change it I've decided to write an EPOV chapter now, see what he thought of his first meeting with Bella. If you like it, tell me and ill do more later on in the story. Oh, and to all the people who asked if the boys are vampires, they are, but the girls are human, for now. =] Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll stop blabbering and get writing. =]**

**EPOV**

"Dude, why are we even going to this chick's party? I mean no one even knows who she is?" Emmet never picks up the obvious. "Jasper, you explain it to him, I don't want to waste my breath. Oh, and make sure you say it slowly and loudly. "Bite me Edward". Jasper's laughter filled the Jeep. "Emmett, are you sure you want to challenge Edward to a fight? That may not end well, for you!" "Hey I'm the strongest vampire in the family!" spat Emmett. "Yeah, your also the dumbest!" I laughed. "Whatever! Just explain to me why we're going again?"

"Emmett, we have to go because practically all the seniors are going to be there. We have a reputation to uphold." I explained the obvious to a now understanding Emmett. "Next street on your left, house 36." Said Jasper.

We circled the block trying to find a place to park but there was none. Then I heard the music stop in the house. This meant the birthday girl was entering. I parked the Jeep a couple of streets away, and we quickly ran to the house. "Let's do this properly boys." Smiled Emmett.

As they started singing happy birthday, I flung the doors open so they made a loud bang and stepped inside. The house was really big, and nicely decorated. People were packed everywhere. Hundreds of voices were screaming my brother's and my name. I scanned the room. As my eyes reached the stair case three beautiful girls were standing, arms linked. My eyes feel on the beautiful brunette in the midnight blue dress. I could hear her heart racing, but for some strange reason I couldn't hear her mind. This really frustrated me. I gave her a cheeky smile and started to walk towards her. Her face was flushed a beautiful shade of red, with a white mask over her eyes. Her heart accelerated as I got closer. He blood was calling out for me, for some reason I couldn't stop myself from walking to her. I had the perfect plan. Seduce her, get her alone and that would be it.

No need for witnesses. Jasper could feel how excited I was and sent a wave or calmness through me. I let myself get lost in the crowd.

"Edward, what were you thinking? Do you know how many witnesses there are here?" Emmett's voice was strained. "I don't know what came over me? I answered truthfully. "But it won't happen again, I know that for a fact!"

The party dragged on. I didn't see the birthday girl for the rest of the night. Girls came and went, it was like a routine. At least Emmett was enjoining himself. He had about seven girls surrounding him, watching him flex his muscles. Jasper and Me stayed away from the attention, which was unusual for us. I was still pretty shaken by how close I had come to killing the beautiful girl. Jasper must have read my expression. "Don't worry about it Edward. Like you said, it wont happen again. Oh, and if you want to know, her name is Bella Swam. The blonde is Rosalie and the other brunette is Alice" "Ewe, didn't need to hear that Jasper. I don't want to know about what you plan to do to Alice, keep that to yourself."

"Hey, its not my fault you can read minds, just block me out!"

"Don't worry, I plan to. Lets go outside a bit, I've had enough of watching Emmett show off." "Yeah, good idea. I think Emmett's having too much fun." Laughed

Jasper.

"Hey guys listen to this. Looks like the birthday girl and her friends are going for a midnight swim and Jasper, your little Alice thinks it's not complete because there's no guys there!" I smiled. Jasper punched me in the arm. "Then I think we should grant them a wish, don't you."

We made our way back to the house and were glad to see all the guests had left. I asked the butler, Jay I think his name was, to switch the porch light on at the opportune time. The girls had the music pumping loudly so I don't think they heard us come out. All their clothes were swung over the chairs. "Chill Emmett, remember to breathe." I teased. "I'm in agony. They had to leave their clothes out side, didn't they? Just to make it harder on me!" Emmett wailed.

As we entered the pool area the girls froze. "Dam!" escaped Rosalie's mouth which made us all laugh. "Mind if we join you?" I asked in my seductive tone, while trying to hold back my laughter. "Aaaaa…., yeah…, of course, sure" Bella managed to stutter. This made me smile even more.

"Great" I answered, but I couldn't hold my laughter any longer, but I didn't want to embarrass Bella.

After muttering to themselves for about a minute, they came back to us. Of course I knew what they had planned. I purposely didn't tell Jasper and Emmett what Alice and Rosalie had in store for them. That would ruin everything. As for Bella, well she had the job of seducing me. This was going to be interesting. I also found out that she didn't mind in the slightest bit, which pleased me a lot. This Bella Swan was an extraordinary creature. For some reason I felt so protective over her, I didn't want her to be in pain and I would NEVER cause her pain. I had feelings for this girl, feelings I couldn't understand. Feelings that made me want to keep her close and safe. As Bella swam over to me, I bent down so we could be closer. I didn't know what she had planned because I still couldn't read her mind which worried me. She propped herself up onto the edge of the pool.

"Hey, im Bella." she said with a cute smile.

"Hey Bella, im Edward. Happy Birthday by the way." I laughed.

"I know, and….thanks. So are you coming in or what?"

She bit her lip down hard and lifted more of her body out of the water, the water glistening off her pale skin in the dim light. _No Bella don't do this, please don't tease me. It makes it so much harder. _The sweet scent off her blood was already sending my throat into a frenzy.

"If you don't mind." I answered.

"Oh course I don't, but um.. are you going swimming in you shirt?"

"Well, I was playing on taking it off!"

"You need help?" she asked biting her lip down even harder. I don't think she understood the effect she had on me.

"Yeah why not" I laughed. Even though I knew I should resist, I couldn't. This angel had me hooked.

She looked pleased with my answer. Her tiny, fragile hands reached up to my shirt and started undoing the buttons. As she reached the end she ran her wet hands up my chest which sent a wave of pleasure through my body. Finally she grabbed my collar and with all her strength, pulled me into the water. I could hear Emmett and Jasper burst out into hysterics. As I resurfaced I grabbed her legs and pulled her onto my shoulders, holding her in place with my grip. There she would stay as long as possible.

**There you go guys. I hope you liked it. If you did, tell me and I'll write more EPOV chapters later on. It might take me a bit longer to update this time because of extra school work, sorry. I have a poll up so check it out. I think the results will be really interesting Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Dana xxx**


	5. New Girls

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry that the chapters have been a bit short so far but as the story progresses they will get longer, I promise. In this chapter nothing too major happens, but I have to get the boring stuff out of the way. Next chapter will be interesting, promise. =] Dana xx**

**BPOV**

We walked into the massive dining room, Rosalie's parents were siting on the couch talking. As we entered, they stood up, and embraced me in a hug. "Happy Birthday Bella" Rosalie's mum said smoothly. "Yeah, your 17 today. That's a big number. Next year you'll be an adult" smiled her dad. "Thankyou very much. And thankyou for a fantastic party. It was awesome." I replied. They smiled once more and left the room. "Well guys, I officially had the best and craziest night of my life, but im kind of tired, so id better head off." I yawned. "Hey, why don't you guys sleep over tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be really good actually, so I don't have to drive when im half asleep." I smiled. The thought of a bed was heaven. After my nightly routine, I slipped into one of the guest beds then, unconsciousness overtook me.

The sun was just rising when I woke up, two days after my 17th birthday party. "Monday, equals the start of a new week. Great!" I moaned as I climbed out of bed.

The minute is was out my mobile started ringing. Alice. I put the phone to my ear.

"Good morning sleepy head, time to get up." Alice chimed.

"Yeah, Yeah, im up! I replied grumpily into the phone.

"Today is going to be awesome. Come to mine, about an hour before school starts. See you soon. Love ya!" she hung up before I could respond. I didn't understand why I had to go to her house first. I would bet any money her and Rosalie were up to something.

I went downstairs – my parents were in Vegas – had breakfast and brushed my teeth. My phone started ringing again.

I put it to my ear, again! "Oh, by the way, don't do your hair or make-up and don't get dressed into your uniform. Seriously don't! Be here in half an hour." Alice said. Like the first time she didn't wait for me to respond. This was getting really annoying.

I made sure I was ready and started walking to the garage. It took me 10 minutes to finally decide which car I was taking. The black Hummer V5. It took me about 10 minutes to reach Alice's house. Rosalie's convertible was already parked outside. Like me and Rosalie, Alice was loaded. She had a modern white house, 3 stories, with massive pillars in the yard. The door was already opened when I reached it. Without a word, they pulled me into the house and up the stairs. We reached Alice's private bathroom and they shoved me in a chair. For about 45 minutes they did my hair and make-up. I realised theirs was already done. I wonder how long Rosalie had been here for. I was greatful that they knew me well enough not to wake me early. I wasn't nice in the morning. Everone avoided me. I couldn't fight back a smile.

Next I was pulled into Alice walk-in wardrobe. They handed me what looked like the school uniform. "Put this on!" Alice said with a grin on her face. They ran out, laughing. I was really confused now.

Once I was dressed, i looked in the roof tall mirror. OH MY GOD! What am I wearing? It was definitely the school uniform, but modified. The skirt just finished under my butt, the shirt was shorter and a _**lot**_ tighter. It was finished off with knee high socks. I walked out in shock. Rosalie and Alice were standing there smiling, obviously pleased. They were dressed too, with _modified_ uniforms. Rosalie ran up to me, practically forced black stilettos on my feet, then loosened my tie.

Alice put massive silver hoops in my ears, a diamond ring on my finger and about 10 bangles on my arms. "Done! Massive improvement if I do say so myself" smiled Alice. "Let's go. I can't wait to see the looks on people's faces. I was speechless. They laughed and then pulled me back down the stairs and into Rosalie's car, shoving my school books into my arms on the way.

We pulled into our usual parking spot. As I got out of the car, my eyes trailed along the car park, looking for anyone who was staring at us. To my horror, everyone was. I blushed. Most guys started whistling as we walked past, and the rest just stood there staring. All the girls were giving us dirty looks, but I payed them no mind. When I was actually starting to enjoy myself, the Cullen boys drove into the car park, in a white Jeep Wrangler. Emmett was standing in the back as usual and Jasper was driving. Edward was in the front passenger seat talking to Jasper. As the Jeep came to a halt they all jumped gracefully out. "Oh my god! They look so hot!" stated Rosalie. As she said this they all turned and looked our way. I grabbed Alice and Rosalie's wrists and started walking faster, turning a deep shade of red. I shot a quick glance at Edward, which was a big mistake because he was leaning against the Jeep with a massive smirk on his face.

I walked out of Biology and made my way to the cafeteria for lunch. I wasn't hungry today so I just got a bottle of water. I started to walk to our usual table but it was empty. Alice and Rosalie were never late for lunch. I searched the rest of the cafeteria and found Alice and Rosalie sitting at a table on the opposite end of the room with Jasper, Emmett and Edward. They waved me over. As I walked towards them Edward looked up and gave me the sexiest smile. My heart started racing and my face flushed bright red. "Hey Bells, how was biology?" asked Emmett, with a huge smile on his face. "Um, boring, like usual." I replied. I sat down nervously next to Edward and he moved closer to me, wrapping his arm around the top of the chair behind me. I looked at him and he just winked. Every single girl was giving us dirty looks. I guess they had figured out it was my party they had all attended. I must have looked like such a slut in my 'modified' uniform. During lunch Alice, Rosalie and me discussed our next shopping trip to Seattle. "Summer's coming and we need some new clothes!" said Alice, bouncing up and down in her seat. "Yeah, I need a few new pairs of shorts!" announced Rosalie.

I jumped when the bell rang. Edward immediately got up and stood behind me, I guess so no one could get a nice view of my ass when I got up. We all started to walk to our different classes. I had my last class with Rosalie. Just as I was about to walk off, Edward gently grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear, "You don't know how sexy you look in this uniform but be careful when you stand up, that's for my eyes only." He winked and walked off with Emmett and Jasper. My heart burst. A million and one butterflies filled my stomach. I can't believe he just said that to me. No guy had ever called me sexy. A new feeling washed through me. I couldn't explain it though.

I shoved my hands in my cropped jacket pocket and felt a piece of paper. When I reached the classroom I took my seat next to Rosalie and unfolded the paper.

_Bella,_

_Meet me on the oval after school._

_I'll be waiting!_

Edward xx

**Ok, there's another chapter. Sorry it took longer to update. Hope you liked it. Longer chapters should be coming from now on. I've got something really special coming up for Bella and Edward. Reviews make me happy. Dana xxx**


End file.
